What Blind Men See
by Icebox
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED! When Remus loses his sight is a freak accident, will he finally see what his friends already do? Or will he give in to the hate and depression?
1. The Accident

What Blind Men See  
  
Summary: When Remus loses his sight in a freak accident, will he finally get to see what  
  
his friends already do?  
  
Disclaimer: I am still a teenager, therefore I do not own anything although I may act like  
  
I own the world, I don't and I also don't own any of these characters, and if  
  
don't recognize them, I more than likely got them from somebody. So I state  
  
again, I DON'T OWN THEM OR ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
The Accident  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin sat in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a muggle book called 'Frankenstein'. In his mind, he was trying to compare the ways they were both alike. Both horrible monsters.  
  
'Why do I do this to myself?' he asked in his mind.  
  
'Because you are a full-blown monster once a month who doesn't deserve the friends he has', was his minds reply.  
  
'Do I deserve my friends?'  
  
'Isn't it obvious? The answer is no.'  
  
'I guess your right,' he thought defeately.  
  
'Of course I am, I am you after all.'  
  
'O yeah'  
  
Remus sighs and looks at his watch, realizing that he had just missed breakfast and if he didn't hurry, would be late for potions. He quickly grabbed his books and went off towards the dungeons.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Jamesy, is it just me, or has Mooney been acting a little strange lately?" Sirius said, they were on their way to potions class with the Slytherins.  
  
" You mean stranger than he usually is? Or do you mean by how he does something called studying and homework?" James asked his friend.  
  
"Come on James, I am actually serious for once. He has been acting strange since the full moon last week." Sirius said with concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. He has been acting a little off. He is probably just in one of his moods that he gets into every once in a while. You know how he gets all depressed sometimes. Don't worry about it to much, we just have to cheer him up a little."  
  
Sirius nodded. He knew James was right, but this time something was different with the lone Marauder. He didn't know what, but for some reason it was really worrying him.  
  
Little did Sirius know that James was also worried about their friend. He would occasionally get depressed after his usual transformations at the full moon, but it would always pass within a couple of days. It had already been a couple of weeks and Remus was coming up on another full moon, and he just kept slipping deeper and deeper into depression.  
  
They both saw him enter the potions dungeon just before them and he never even looked up. Sirius and James looked at each other and they could tell that the other felt the same and had the same thoughts.  
  
"Lets go Padfoot, we'll just have to find a way to cheer ol' Moony up."  
  
"Hey guys. Cheer up who?" Lily Evans asked.  
  
"Huh? O, Remus is just a little off so we wanted to do something about it." James told her as he gently slipped an arm around her small waist.  
  
"Poor Rem. Well, I am sure you will think of something, you always do. Lets go to class." Lily dragged James with her towards the doorway with Sirius unable to keep himself from laughing easily, despite his concern for his other friend. When around James and Lily, you couldn't help but feel happy, they just had this feel about them that left you that way.  
  
As they entered the dungeon, Sirius took his usual seat between James and Remus, with Lily on the opposite side of James. Sirius quickly glanced at his depressed fellow Marauder. 'What is bothering you so much Moony?' is the question Sirius wanted to ask so badly, but instead he just said, "Hey Remus, missed you at breakfast." Remus seemed to jump at Sirius' statement, as if he didn't even know he just sat down or wasn't even there.  
  
Remus felt very uneasy when he got to class, even more when his friends came in and sat next to him, he didn't know why though. While pondering this, he almost did not hear Sirius' remark. Luckily for Sirius, he missed the concern, he missed the concern entirely and just replied, "huh? O, yeah, I just overslept. So I just came down here. I wasn't real hungry anyway."  
  
While Lily was reading her Potions for Dummies textbook, James was carefully listening and reading between the lines of Pad foots and Moonys conversation. He could her the concern in Sirius' voice, even if Remus could not, and he could also hear the sadness and nervousness in Remus'. However, before he could jump into the conversation, Professor Tuttleburn walked into the room.  
  
Everything was instantly quiet, for the Head of the Slytherin house was not known for her kindness. She was a very strict and very mean professor and demanded perfection of everyone and everything. She was also the first Slytherin Head who didn't favor her fellow Slytherins at all, if anything, she was harder on them. The famous Marauders were intimidated. She quickly wrote the ingredients to the discentagreating potion they were supposed to make today onto the board before looking at them and speaking.  
  
"Listen up. This is a very dangerous potion. You will take your time in making it. If you spill anything from you cauldron at anytime during the making of this potion, tell me immeadly. Anyone deciding to pull any type of prank on anyone else during this time will be expelled without a second thought. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded, but Professor Tettleburn took another moment to make sure the Marauders understood. "Then you may begin."  
  
For this potion, they were working in pairs. James and Lily started immeadly and made sure everything was perfect, for they were prefects. And although Remus and Sirius got off to a bad start, they eventually made the potion as good as the lovebirds next to them.  
  
When it came time to test the potion, Sirius decided to ask his friend the question that had been bothering him for a while now. "Hey Rem, whats been goin on with ya lately?"  
  
"I figured you knew," Remus replied dryly.  
  
"Is this because of Moony?" Sirius didn't know of a better way to ask this question in the middle of class, but he had to know.  
  
"Padfoot, just-"  
  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, I take it from the fact that you two are talking and not working that you are done." [Everyone who has ever been told this by a teacher, please raise your hand. ::The entire population of the world raises their hands::] They both nodded. "Good. Then here is a wooden block that I want you to disintegrate. If it doesn't work, then you have failed."  
  
Sirius and Remus both looked at each other, then preceded to test the potion, but when the ground suddenly started to shake and lights went out, it was soon forgotten. It only lasted for a couple of seconds, then stopped. Some students had cried out and were now on the floor from falling out of their seats.  
  
"Lumos. Is everyone alright?" Professor Tettleburn asked the shaken up class. There were muffled yeses all around the class, then a simple, "umm, no."  
  
"Whos hurt." Tettleburn stated simply.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Remus, whats wrong?" Sirius asked his friend.  
  
"I can't see," he said in a pained voice.  
  
"Don't worry about that. None of us can, its just dark in here." James said hopefully.  
  
"No, I mean my head hurts and I can't see a thing. It hurts to try and open my eyes."  
  
"You may have got some of that potion in your eyes when the earthquake happened. Potter, Black, escort Lupin to the Medical Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened." As Sirius and James took one of Remus' arms each, she added quietly to herself, "Good luck Poppy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
While James and Sirius were taking Remus to the Medical Wing (or home sweet home), they came across a very well lit part of the castle.  
  
"Moony, can you see anything now?" James asked as he finally got a good look at his injured friend. The top half of his face was severely burnt, his eyes were closed and his eyelids were burnt pretty badly. When he opened his eyes, the were red and looked badly even to James.  
  
"No, not a thing," Remus replied in a very fearful voice, much like it sounded when the Marauders had found out that he was a werewolf. "Guys, whats wrong with me?"  
  
"I don't know Moony, lets just get you to Pomfrey." Sirius said as he and James looked at each other with fear for their friend in their eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? The second chapter should be coming up pretty soon.  
  
Please review of just e-mail me. Any type of criticism will work. Even if you tell  
  
me that I suck. Thank you for reading. 


	2. How Long Will This Last?

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see.

Summary: When Remus loses his sight, will he finally see what his friends already do? Or will he give in to the hate and depression?

Chapter 2 

**How Long Will This Last?**

       "Madam Pomfrey!!" yelled both Sirius and James right as the stepped into the Medical Wing. They had quickened their pace even since they were at the lighted hall and saw the damage done to their friend. Neither cared to admit it at this point, they were scared and worried. Remus didn't even notice the candle Sirius placed right in front of his eyes. They were very worried. 

         "What are you boys doing yelling—O my tell me everything that happened." She immeadely took Remus to his own bed in the Medical Wing. Even his best friends could see how he was gritting his teeth to keep the pain in. He had become pale with the effort and the pain. The boys went over every detail of what happened, and it made them worry even more when Madam Pomfrey muttered something like "uh oh". Both could tell this was a very bad sign.

       "Mr. Lupin, I want you to drink this. It will put you into a painless sleep is a matter of seconds. Be sure to drink it all." She then turned to James and Sirius and said, "Now, I know you are both worried about Mr. Lupin, but I must insist that you return to classes. You may return at lunch break and I will tell you what I wish you to know. Now out."

       The two boys glanced at Remus as they were shooed out of the Medical Wing.

       "Don't worry 'bout him, Prongs. He will be just fine, always is. It takes a lot more than some potion to take him down." James could hear Sirius saying this as if he was trying to convince himself more than James.

       "Right. Well let's get back to class and we will visit him at lunch. With or without Pomfrey's permission.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       Remus slowly opened his eyes, but shut them so quickly it made him dizzy. "It's just a dark. It's just dark…." He said this to himself to try and make him believe this is just another nightmare. As he tried again, nothing changed and he knew that this was the worst kind of nightmare, the kind that did not end when you woke up, but just begun, All Remus saw was black, nothing more, nothing less. It seemed to him as if he never even opened his eyes at all. 'Another reason for people to feel sorry for me or hate me. Just another way in which I am a freak.' Remus was so lost in his thoughts that he soon fell asleep, not even knowing what time of day it was, or that his friends had just left.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       "Madam Pomfrey said she might not be able to repair the damage done to his eyes." James said. He and Sirius had run up to the Medical Wing as soon as they could, only to hear bad news. They then returned to the Common Room to tell Lily.

       "You mean he may never see again? How could this happen? Why do all the bad things happen to Remus?" said Lily, tears were in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. James walked over and sat next to her, put his arms around her, and they both held each other out of fear for their friend.

       Sirius just sat and stared at the fire, blaming himself as usual. 'Lily's right. Why do all the bad things happen to Remus? He's nice to everyone, even the Slytherins, but he never see's why they like him, or how many still will if his secret ever came out. Even if you never see again, nothing will change. Were still friends, you know that don't you?' It was easy to tell Sirius was worried. Everything always happened to Remus, but he always overcame every obstacle life threw at him, and did it without complaint. Sirius wanted his friend back, not depressed, not troubled, and not blind.

       Little did Sirius know that Remus was just finding out what little a possibility that would be.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       "I am sorry Remus, but if your eye sight comes back, it will do so slowly or never at all. It may be months before you can even tell if a light is on or not, or you may never be able to. This stuff just takes time." Madam Pomfrey had the job of telling Remus of his injuries.

       "So your saying, I may never see again, or I may only be able to see the difference in brightness, or I may get my sight back completely? Is that what you saying?" Remus was a little mad, disappointed, and depressed. He didn't want another reason for people to feel sorry for him or make him feel pitiful. He wanted to be normal, or as close to it as he could get.

       "That is it. Your friends will help you through this and you know it. I know you like being dependent on yourself only, but you must learn to trust the people who care about you the most. Let them help, because if you push them away, you may get your sight back, but are you sure you want to see the look on their faces as you pushed them away like you didn't care about them? Your friends don't care about if you can see or not, or what you become once a month, they care about YOU. Try and see that." Madam Pomfrey told Remus this then walked out of the room. She had seen all of them to many times, especially Remus. That boy was lucky for the friends he had, he just didn't see it, just like he didn't see himself for what he really was. 

       Remus was thinking about what Madam Pomfrey had told him as she left. He would be let out of the Medical Wing the day after tomorrow. This would mean he would have to depend on his friends for everything. That was kinda scary with two practical jokesters as friends, although Lily would not let them do anything, even if they tried. 'Its true, I don't deserve my friends. But what else am I gonna do?' Remus soon went to sleep, letting his dreams claim him and take him to a place where he could see the world through his not useless eyes.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

A/N: Ok people, what do you think? Please Please Please review or e-mail me at Crusher9@aol.com. I am not going to post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews for this one. Well, maybe I will anyways, but it may be about a week before I get to even finish writing the next chapter. So thank you for reading and I will shut up now.


	3. Why Wolves Cry At Night

1 What Blind Men See  
  
  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: I am serious, I own nothing  
  
Summary: When Remus loses his sight, will he finally be able to see what his friends already do? Or will he give into the hate and depression.  
  
Authors Notes: OKOKOK……. Here is the next chapter. Grab a tissue if you are soft hearted, this is sad, well it may be, I don't know you guys will have to tell me if it is. Well, when I was reading the reviews, some people pointed out some very interesting things, some of which will be ummmm, whats the right word?.. addressed .. there it is… in this chapter. First: I forget who was asking where Peter was……ummmmm, I pushed him off London Bridge and he is in a coma?….. nahhh, that's in my next story (hehehe) he is in this chapter (nnnnnnooooooooooooo) sorry for all of you who have been dreading his return. And the second question I read inspired this chapter. What Question you ask? Well read and find out. ( I know I know, I hate it when people do this to, it drives me crazy, but it is kinda fun.) Please Please Please review and if you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me!!! I may be a Sophomore, but I cannot spell!!!! Its pitiful I know.  
  
A/N 2: The next chapter wont be up till probably be up till next week due to a softball tournament this Thursday, Friday and Saturday, so sorry!!! I will try to do better, but I will have to work around softball.  
  
And now on to the story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Why Wolves Cry At Night  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 "Hey Rem!! How you doin buddie?" James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter, who had just returned from a trip to London (hehe), had all come to take Remus back to the Gryffindor Common Room for the weekend, at least. For Monday would be a full moon, and everyone was afraid of what would happen then.  
  
"Hey James. Who else is with you? I guess I am ok. Are we going back to the common room now?" He asked quickly. Even if Remus was still depressed, any and everyone would be happy to get out of Madam Pomfrey's 'treatment'. It left most students jumping with joy. This was clearly the same even for Remus, who was also as depressed as they come.  
  
'Maybe he will stay like this all day and he will actually have fun for a while and learn that he doesn't have to be depressed all the time.' 'Right, fat chance,' was Sirius' minds reply. "You ready to blow this popcorn stand Moony?"  
  
"You have no idea," Remus said to his friend with a smile in his sightless eyes.  
  
"Then lets get out of here!" Lily said, noticing how Sirius was looking at Remus. 'And they think that I am not worried about Remus!!! Well they think wrong. Huh, just stay strong for them Lil, they will thank you later.'  
  
They left the Medical Wing, with James on one side with a light hold on his left arm so he didn't trip, and with Sirius doing the same thing on his left side, while Lily and Peter were just in front or behind them. Before they ever made it to the common room however, they ran into Lucis Malfoy, Serverus Snape, and Narssica Chiles. They all wore identical evil grins.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't everyones favorite little pity hog"(don't ask what I was thinking, I don't even know) Lucis said in his tone that made the hair raise up on the back of your neck.  
  
"Go away, you piece of worm written filth. You are the most pathetic thing I have ever seen!" Lily said in her most disgusted voice.  
  
"I guess you have never looked into the mirror then." Narssica said in a voice not to unlike Malfoy's.  
  
James was about to kill something at the moment she said those words, but just stared coolly at the Slytherians, until Lily interrupted them.  
  
"Look, you guys don't want to face a woman on PMS do you now? Most are ready to kill without being provoked, so I suggest you run before I make you lunch for the thing at the bottom of the lake!"  
  
All three ran as soon as they got a hold of their senses. Being scolded by Lily Evans was a common, but being threatened was deadly.  
  
"LILY!!!!! That was just to much information!!!!!!!" All four of the boys yelled at the same time. Lily just turned and smiled at them.  
  
"What?" she asked very innocently. "Well, just remember it in case you get on your most recent girlfriends bad side. If she starts acting a little cranky or just a little off, don't say anything that could be misunderstood, you could end up in the Medical Wing."  
  
"Processed and understood." Sirius said with a little false fear in his voice while the others just laughed at him, "Come on. Lets hurry on back to the common room so we could sit down at let Lily calm down." For the last comment, he received a death glare from Lily. "Just kidding"  
  
The next two days were peaceful, for everyone kept their distance out of respect for Remus. Meanwhile, Remus was just relaxing with his friends, only a little depressed, for his friends would not let him have a chance to even breath before they made him smile again with jokes and stories.  
  
However, the fun all ended around 6 the next day, the day of the full moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James was the only one to escort Remus to the Medical Wing to meet Madam Pomfrey, so she could take him to the Whomping Willow. All of the friends were afraid of this day. They were worried about their friend and the end of his happy couple of days. Remus was just worried about what was going to happen with his transformation. Would his sharpened senses let him see? Or will he be left in the dark for even this period of his dark life? Remus was again sinking into his depression. 'Will I ever get to see again? I never realized how much I stuff I took for granted before. I have heard stories of people who lose their sight or hearing and say the same thing, but I never really understood it.'  
  
"Are you guys coming tonight?" He finally asked when the silence became to much.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we? We told you that when we became animagi, we would always be there. And we meant it Moony. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are always going to be their for each other, even when Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James are not. And don't go starting to think that because you lost your sight for a while that we would stop being your friend. When has one of us being injured ever stopped us from being friends? Sirius and I have been hurt so many times we lost count! You just helped us out 'till we were well enough to be yell at by you or Lily. You have been there for us and we will be there for you." James said this all in a matter of seconds. Poor Remus had no idea it was coming.  
  
"Okay Okay, calm down, I just asked if you were coming tonight!" said Remus, his words came out just as fast as James. James could tell some of the emotions he was feeling by looking into his sightless eyes. The eyes of his friend that only saw blackness in a world of light. His friend was feeling a little depressed, with some happiness, with a little, o what is it, thankfulness? Did his friend need to hear what James ad just told him despite what he had said?  
  
They had reached the Medical Wing by now, and Madam Pomfrey was walking towards them. James said good-bye and started back to the common room, wondering how tonight was going to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Peter, wake up will ya." James was nudging Peter after waking up Sirius a few moments ago. Sirius retrieved the Invisibility Cloak from James' trunk.  
  
"I'm awake I'm awake." Peter finally said after a little while longer.  
  
"Lets go." Sirius said very impatiently.  
  
They made their way out to the Willow as quickly as they could being 3 people under one cloak. They then transformed into their animai forms, and Wormtail scurried under the Willow and pressed the knot in the tree to freeze it into place. They proceeded into a place they had been many times, but this time they were not sure what to expect. They heard the sound of a very frightened wolf up ahead going crazy by the sounds it was making.  
  
All three looked at each other, then proceed a little quicker than they had before. Still not knowing what to expect. And afraid of finding out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Even being trapped deep inside his mind, Remus knew that the wolf was panicking. It could not see and that was something new. It only thought it was dark inside this place, so it wanted out, and was doing all it could to get out. Remus was hoping his friends would get here soon, they should calm the wolf down a little, and every little bit helped. Remus usually never feels the physical pain the wolf brings on till he transforms back, but now was a different story, a panicked and frightened wolf was not a very fun thing to make blind.  
  
Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs soon got to their friend, who was not doing so good. The wolf turned on them, not knowing what else to do not being able to see anything, they may have smelled like his pals, but he did not want to trust his one sense after losing one.  
  
Moony suddenly jumped at Padfoot, trying to gain an upper hand at a fight that seemed hopeless for him. Padfoot soon had him pinned, but just stood over him. Padfoot was calming down from the fight while Moony was adjusting to knowing his friends were there. Padfoot let Moony up off the ground, and Moony walked away until he hit a wall. Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs could only watch as Moony got up, and started crying at a moon he could no longer see. Crying out of depression, pain, and sadness of all that he had lost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Over in Hogsmade, people heard the Shreaking Shack come alive once more in the middle of the night as they had never heard before. Those who heard the crying of the unknown thing inside that horrible place suddenly found themselves saddened, for neither ghosts, spirits, or those alive had ever heard anything as pitiful as the sounds coming from the haunted Shack. It even brought some to tears, to know that even though the supposed spirit that was making those noises were long since dead, no one should have to go through as much pain as to make those saddened cries. Those cries for sympathy, for anger, and most of all, for the cries of hopelessness in the dark night of a full moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily Evans lay awake that night. She was one of the few people who knew where those cries of a wolf were coming from. Her heart went out for Remus. The boys don't even think that I know about him and them, but I do. I have known for a while. Another cry could be heard now. Not a wolf cry, but that of a dog. 'Sirius.' Lily thought. 'I feel like crying too.' And she did. For the first time in years, Lily Evans cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was one other person awake that night at the school. A person whose eyes were filled with unshed tears instead of their usual brightness and twinkle. Headmaster Dumbledore did not go to sleep that night, but stayed awake listening to the sorrowful cries that went unanswered into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I am sorry to keep you waiting for a while again, but the next chapter will probably not be up till around next Sunday. I still have to write the thing to. Please review. It helps so much. As I said before, this chapter was inspired by a reviewers comment, I forgot who by you know who you are and Thank You!!!  
  
There is one other thing I guess I should say, this story is sorta based on an experience I had. I became fully blind for about a week when I was around 8 years old. It scared me, but my eyesight soon returned, but not soon enough for me. My eyesight is pretty much normal now, and I can play softball and write stories with no trouble at all. But when I describe what Remus is seeing, it is from personal experience.  
  
Well on a different note, thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapters, and please do so again for this one.  
  
Peace Out 


	4. The Pain and The Questions

What Blind Men See

Summary: When Remus loses his sight, will he finally see what his friends already do? Or will he get lost in the hate and depression?

Authors Note: Ok, so I know it has been about a week later than I told you that I would do this, but since we lost both of our games on Saturday, I was in a bad mood and did not think that you guys would like me throwing one of the characters off the astronomy tower, well besides Peter that is. Anyways, I have another tournament tomorrow, so I am trying my best around practice and all of that other stuff. The next chapter should be up around next week (hopefully), but that also depends on how the internet is acting. The stupid thing kicks me off before I even sign on, I almost broke my keyboard in frustration. Well. I still have to write this thing, and I just do that as type, so don't ask how in ends yet, I don't even know how I want to end the story, o well. I guess we will all find out in the last chapter, and no I wont know when it is coming till after I write the thing. And please give feedback.

Thank you ummm…. Kat, LT and the others I cant think of at the moment. You know who you are and thank you.

NOW on with the story!!!!!!! 

Chapter 4 

The Pain and The Questions

      Pain. It was the first thing Remus felt as he awoke to the moving sounds of his friends around him. He opened his eyes and panicked as he continued to see nothing but blackness, it took one of his friends hands on his shoulder to calm him and bring him back to reality and the horrible truth. James was the first to speak.

      "How are you feelin, Rem?" his voice was cautious and worried. James knew his friend was in pain, he looked terrible. James looked his friend over again and surveyed the damage done: left leg broken in two places, right ankle and knee twisted pretty badly, deep cut all the way from his left shoulder to his lower back, he was bruised and bloody all over with a black right eye, on doubt he was in a lot of pain.

      "Do you want the truth, or the obvious lie?" He asked, the pain evident in his voice.

      'uh o' "Never mind then, lets just get you to the Medical Wing. Come on Sirius, grab his other arm." Both boys helped their friend with Peter leading the way with a light. Every step was torture to Remus, so his friends were mostly carrying him by the time they reached the Medical Wing, and then they heard Remus mutter something like 'home sweet home' as they saw Madam Pomfrey waiting for them inside, no one knew the boys were animagi, but they thought they always went down at day break to help their friend return to consciousness. 

      Remus just wanted to go back to sleep. He was so tired and in so much pain, it hurt to do anything. He gave up even keeping his eyelids open, for he could not see anything anyways, it was just a waste of energy he did not have. 'Being blind sucks. I would probably do my friends a favor by jumping off the Astronomy Tower. They probably wouldn't even notice I was gone.'

      Sirius was studying his friend the entire trip from the willow, and noticed this change of mood, or lack there of. "Hey Moo- I mean Remus, when do you want to come back to the Common Room? Just have Madam Pomfrey call us and we will come and get you. Just go to sleep right now though, no offense, but you look like crap."

      Sirius received two smacks on the head for that comment. "What I was just kidding!"

      "I will, now you guys go before Lily wakes up. Although knowing her, she more than likely has everything figured out by now. You know how smart she is." Remus with a scared/amusing voice.

      "Maybe we should just tell her. Do you really think she will abandon you and us because of what you become once a month? For cryin out loud, look at what she becomes once a month!!! Nothing is worse than that!" Everyone was laughing at this, even Madam Pomfrey was fighting against the upturn of the corners of her lips. 

      "Uh o James, just wait till I tell her what you said, she'll kill you." Said Sirius in his singsong voice.

      "You wouldn't!"

      "O I would and you know it." Sirius' evil smile had just come out, when Pomfrey came out of her trance, and started to get angry, then proceeded to kick them out of the Medical Wing.

      Although a little bit happier due to his friend's antics, Remus was still saddened and depressed beyond belief. 'I just don't understand why they even bother to put up with me, when they could be like everyone else and just forget I ever existed.' With these as his final thoughts, Remus drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of his friends, and what the world looked like now, even though he couldn't see it. Just before he drifted off to what was like a paradise to Remus, a paradise where he could see, he murmured no one could hear, except for the lone figure in a stolen Invisibility Cloak, that no one knew was there, and no one knew responded. All they would hear if they tried was a faint mumble, then a voice say, "We just do"

      *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     

A/N: So whats up people. How did you like it? Please review or e-mail me of something please please.

Don't know when the next chapter will be up, to many softball tournaments. I promise it will be somewhat soon. Well gotta go. Peace out.


	5. You People Will Be The Death of Me!

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my other chapters, put whoever thinks that I own all of the things in my stories is a little bit off. No offense to those who do. Anyways, I do not own anything, I have a grand total of about 4 dollars and 96 cents, and if I made money off of this stuff, I would obviously have more money. Well. I don't own this stuff, so are you happy? I said it. Now all of you official people leave me alone.

Summary: When Remus loses his sight, will he finally be able to see what his friends already do? Or will he give in to the hate and depression?

Authors Note: Ok, late or early, here it is, Chapter 5. Please keep in mind that I have softball and school and cheerleading and motorcycle riding to work around, I barley have time to sleep. The next chapter should be along sometime soon, don't ask when I just know sometime soon. So here it is. Please review, it only takes about a minute. 

Chapter 5 

You boys will be the death of Me!!!

     "Madam Pomfrey said that Remus will be in the Medical Wing until Wednesday, [A/N: Its Monday morning]. She also told us to stay out until then because he needs his sleep of some crap like that. Remus said that we could tell Lily, so maybe when he is in the Medical Wing is the best time to tell her, maybe after we talk to Lily, we will have to go there too." It was easy to tell that James was a little afraid of telling Lily, she will probably be mad at all of them for not telling her, but she would not leave them or anything like that, but she does have a temper.

       Sirius saw the expressions on his friends face and started to laugh. "Prongs ol' buddie, don't worry about it. Worst comes to worst, she will be mad at us for a week or so. Lil's may have a temper—"

       "May???" questioned James.

       "—does have a temper," Sirius quickly corrected. "but she is reasonable. How do you think that she puts up with us and you especially?"

       "Well what do you know? I think you may actually be right for once." James walked a little quicker to get to the Common Room, certainly not expecting what he was about to get. Sirius stayed a few paces behind with a small smile on his face. 'Those two are sure something together. I would both love and hate to be one of their future kids. Love it because of all of the wonderful pranks and all of that fn stuff, and then I would hate it because after all of those wonderful pranks, I would have to face Lily, like James is probably about to.' With that final thought, Sirius smiled a little more and tried to catch up to his friend.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       'I am going to be mean about this. If they are up to it that is. They probably had a ruff night. Oh well, I will just take it as it goes.' Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffondor Common Room. She had been sitting in front of the fire since 5:30 am. It was now 6:37, and everyone was either asleep, or in their showers, for no one had their first class until 9:00. She had decided when she woke up that morning, that she was going to wait for them to come into the room, then tell them that she knew. She was still talking to herself when James, Sirius, and a very sleepy Peter walked in mumbling something about going to sleep, as he went up the boys staircase. James and Sirius sat on either side of her.

       "Why are you up so early Lil's?" James asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

       "Oh, just woke up early. The real question is why Hogwarts most popular and good-looking guys, especially when one of them does have a girlfriend I might add, are strolling into the Common Room at 6:40 in the morning? That would be a real good question to have answered." Lily could see the fear in their eyes as she asked this question. She also felt James' arm around her tense up. 'Their not afraid of telling me, their afraid that I won't believe them. This is kind of fun.' Lily began to fight back an evil grin.

       "Lily, we have something kinda important that we should tell you." James began very testily.

       "If it includes you and a certain Ravenclaw, don't even bother saying it, I will just kick your ass here and now and save you the the breath your going to need." Lily's voice was full of false anger, but the boys were already so scared, they did not detect the falseness. 'This is going to be fun. No wonder they like it so much.' Lily thought, yes even she has a dark side to her.

       "James, is there something you're not even telling me buddie?" Sirius' voice was mixed with everything from fear to amusement.

       "What?!?!?!?! Wait a minute. That was not my fault in the first place! SHE pinned ME against the wall. I thought you believed me the first time I told you that!!" By now, James was terrified.

       "Oh at the time I did, but when your gone all night, only to return tired the next morning, it does tend to make one suspicious." 'So I am a little off the subject, I am having fun.'

       "Lily, it's not like that at all! Last night had nothing to do with her or any other girl." James sounded so desperate, that Lily had to end his misery…a little.

       "Does that mean that your becoming a switch-hitter in this game now? Or am I getting mixed signals?" At this point, Sirius was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Lily was still able to hold in her laughter, but could not hold back a smile. James saw this and grinned, then all three of them laughed their heads off for a couple more minutes.

       "You know that is one of the things I love about you. Your able to throw even me out of whack." James and Lily were still laughing a little, and Sirius was still on the floor. James lightly kissed Lily on her forehead, then smiled down at her, then lightly kissed her lips, and a kiss that she gladly returned.

       After a few more minutes, everyone had calmed down a bit, and a few people had been seen stumbling down the stairs and out of the Common Room.

       "You guys are trying to tell me what I already know about Remus, aren't you? Lily asked a little hesitantly.

       "You know already?" Sirius asked and Lily nodded. "We should have known." 

       "Yes, you should have. Now are you going to tell me the rest, or do you just not want admit it at the moment to me?" Lily questioned. Surprised looks appeared on both of their faces, followed by guilty looks.

       "Lily, look, all of us are sorry for not telling you sooner. Its not like we could not trust you, we were just afraid to. Its nothing personal, we were going to tell you eventually, right now actually, but you apparently figured it out before we could tell you. You always were cleaver." James said all of this, with both Lily and Sirius' eyes on him.

       "Exactly James is right. We should have known that you were smart enough to figure all of this out." Added Sirius.

       "Will you guys stop trying to make yourselves all sorry and pitiful and all of that crap. I am not mad at you but I am getting there. You have also tried to get me to forget my own question. It's not going to work." Lily scolded the two.

       "Lily, I know that I am wasting my breath telling you that you cant tell anyone what I am about to tell you, which is what you probably already know, but here it is. Remus is a werewolf and Sirius, Peter, and myself became amangi to be with him during the full moon. Sirius is this cool-looking huge black dog, Peter is this funny little rat, and I am a stag. That's where our names came from." James paused for a moment. "Lil, are you mad at me for keeping this from you?"

       Lily stared James right into his eyes as she said this, "A little. You could and should have told me. I understand why you didn't and I don't even want to try and figure it out, but the truth is that you should have told me."

       "We know and were sorry," Sirius said, trying to save his friend a little from his girlfriend's wrath. It was usually fun watching the two of them argue, but this time it was serious.

       "I am mad, but I understand," Lily said after a few moments of silence. "But it is also hard to stay mad at you boys for very long, so I forgive you. But if you ever think about keeping something from me again be warned, I will make the entire Slytherin House look like angles with what I will do to you."

       James and Sirius exchanged a fearful glance. That was a warning alright. Lily gave each a kiss on the cheek, then said, "Hows Remus?"

       "He's pretty banged up, but he should be alright with Madam Pomfrey looking after him." James said as Lily rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers, Sirius left to go to their dormitory, to sleep a little before classes, and James and Lily did the same, only together in the Common Room.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

A/N: So what s up my peeps. I had time to write this because my tournament got rained out after the first game. Its cold playing in the rain. Well, today we get to finish yesterdays games if it does not rein again! O well, gotta go, and maybe win a double header. Peace out People


	6. I Should Have Known

What Blind Men See Disclaimer: Well, I own nothing, is that good enough? 

Summary: When Remus loses his sight, will he finally be able to see what his friends already do? Or will he give in to the hate and depression?

Authors Notes: WE WON WE WON WE WON. Sorry, but we won both of our games yesterday, and one didn't finish until about 8 last night, so I am both hyper and tired. So anyway, what with such little reviews? I only see about 2 new ones. No next chapter until I have 5 reviews for this chapter. Ok, I am being a little mean, but o well. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 6 

I Should Have Known

       Remus woke to the sound of an argument. He knew one was Madam Pomfrey, for her voice was one he knew by heart, the other he had never heard before.

       "Why can't I go?" the unknown voice asked.

       "Look at yourself! You are barley alive! After the beating you tool, from no one you want to mention I might add, you need rest and to stay in bed for at least a week if not two!! So rest or I will shove a sleeping potion down your throat!!"

       "I would love to see you try. It didn't work last time now did it?" the unknown girl yelled angrily.

       "I remember having to yell 'stupefy', then shove it down your throat, and I will do the same thing now!"

       "Then do it. Words ain't nothin' without action. If you say your gonna do somethin' then do it. Otherwise don't do it." The way this girl spoke was different that everybody else in the school, her scent was like she was from----

       "Bloody Yanks!!!!!" screamed Pomfrey.

       Remus could not help but laugh at the two. The girl was obviously in here every once in a while. Remus could relate.

       "Hey kid, whats your name? And do you hate that lady?" the girl asked. Remus didn't know who she was talking to and didn't hear whoever it was respond.

       "Who are you talking to?" He asked the American girl.

       "You" was the reply he got

       "Oh, sorry. My name is Remus and Madam Pomfrey does have her moments" Remus told the girl.

       "Moments??? That women should be in an asylum!"

       "Whats an asylum?" 'And is it something you belong in?' he added quietly to himself. 'What is this girl talking about? Is she muggle-born, American, or a muggle-born American? She is almost talking a completely different language. This girl is a little weird.'

       "I yiyi, an asylum is a place where you throw all the crazy people into a nice padded room, then put you in a stray jacket, it keeps you from hurting yourself and from pretty much moving your arms. Its kinda fun to go running into the walls. I've been in there a couple of times."

       'This girl is crazy' Remus thought to himself. "Umm ok. So what are you in here for?"

       "I should ask you the same thing, but oh well. I got my ass kicked by some Slytherin wanna-be punks. I never liked them."

       "Who does like the Slytherins?"

       "No clue." They both sat in silence for a while. Remus had another question on his mind, and decided he would just ask it. "Why did you get beat up?"

       The girl did not answer for a long time, then she finally spoke up. "There are a lot of reasons, and you can't even begin to understand them, even if I explained it to you." Although Remus could not see her, she at least sounded troubled. 'That makes two of us'

       "Ok then. Look, I am tired, so I am going to get some sleep. Nice to meet you." The girl did not reply, so Remus just drifted off into another blissful sight-seeing sleep, but not before he heard someone say, "Your not alone."

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       Remus was awaking slowly, and for the first time in a long while, he saw a light, a blinding light, but still he saw it. Then the light was dimmed by a face, no, not a face, but three.

       "That's right Dorothy. It was all a dream." Said . . . James? Yes, that was James' voice

       "Hey Rem, welcome back to the land of the living." That was definitely Sirius. Lily was also there, because she was the first to hug him, and he could see them!

       "Guys, what happened? I can see you guys now!!" Remus was excited now, he was happy, he could actually see his friends again. 'Maybe I don't need to be depressed all the time. Now, I know that I can't give up hope. And besides, my friends are by my side, and always will be I don't know why I just realized this all of a sudden, but I know now. I am not another trouble for them, because if the tables were turned, I would do the same for them without thinking about it. I can't believe I can see them!! It's about time! It took me being blind to really see them!!' "I missed looking at your guy's ugly faces and Lily's beautiful one." Remus said in a very serious voice, but everyone knew he was joking. "Hey, wheres Peter?" He asked as he noticed his missing friend.

       Everyone stopped laughing and looked around the room, as if also just noticing their friends absence. "He was right behind us when we were running up here after Madam Pomfrey told us you were coming around," Sirius was the first to answer.

       "Yeah, I wonder what happened to him," James said a little worriedly. "Oh well, he probably could not keep up with us on our way up here and got lost. Knowing him, that probably what happened." They all laughed a little at this.

       "The stupid werewolf must die now," came a voice from the doorway. Lucis Malfoy looked absolutely evil at that moment, and no one had the time to read as he raised his wand and calmly said, "Avada Kedavre."

       It took a second to realize that he was still alive, and when Remus looked around, he found he was the only one alive, he could not take in everything that had just happened, and passed out from shock.

       He awoke seconds later to find that what had happened was all a dream, and to learn that he still lived in a world where blackness was all he could see.

       Remus cried himself to sleep that night, if it even was night, he could not tell, and just before he dozed off once more, he murmured, "I should have known it was hopeless." And didn't wake until 9 am the next morning when Madam Pomfrey woke him to an empty room.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       'I can end all of his suffering right now, so why don't I? Because if I did, it would change the things you know, idiot.' The girl who talked to Remus earlier that afternoon, watched him dream, saw him wake, and felt his cries as he drifted off to sleep yet again, quietly thought to herself in her bed late that night, 'I need to go back to my dorm room. But I can't leave him here like this. Yes you can, you should never have even talked to him earlier, who knows what that alone have done to everything! But—STOP, you are arguing with yourself to try and accept the way things have to be, so just stop. Let him dream, let him sleep, and let him live, for the moment. Your mission is the main priority, don't let your personal feelings get in the way.' With those final thoughts, the girl walked off toward her dormitory, but not before kissing Remus softly on the lips and whispering to him, "You will soon get what you have always deserved." Then she was gone.

       A silent figure watched all of this from the once again stolen Invisibility Cloak. 'I cannot let this happen. This could change everything. This is like a nightmare. I can't even tell anyone, not even Remus. I just have to do what I have to do, no matter what.' Just before this figure left as well, it also whispered something. It said, "I will protect you, I will give my life if need be. So au revior, for now, mon pere." Then left to have Remus awaken the next morning to an empty room, except Madam Pomfrey, himself, and the darkness that was all that Remus could see, and darkness was now all Remus felt.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

AN: So what up people? Please Please Please review. I don't care if you tell me that this all sucks! I want that little number to go higher. Well gotta go, I need rest for school and softball practice tommorow and why am I telling you all this? O well, I think I am now going crazy too. Yipee


	7. What Going On Around Here

What Blind Men See

Summary: Look at the previous chapters, I am getting tired of retyping and haven't figured out how to cut and paste yet.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW… I SAID IT SO THERE!!!

Authors Notes: Ok thank you for all of the reviews, I checked it and I got something like 10 new reviews. Now I have some questions:

1. LT—What is a Mary-Sue? You asked me not to make one of the characters like that, but I don't know what that means. So please tell me. Thank you.

2. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please tell me and I might find a way to incorporate them into the story like I did with chapter 3, and I think is was Kat's idea or question. I can't remember. Well, on with the story, so I can shut up now.

3. I forgot who kept on asking about what Remus was feeling about having Sirius getting him to class, but here it is for whoever asked it.

One more thing (sorry) If anyone out there is watching Stargate SG-1, please tell me what happened in the episode called 'Proving Ground'. I forgot it was on and it is the only show I have ever missed. Thank you.

Chapter 7

What's Going On Around Here?

       Remus was just lying in his bed, and just thinking. He was extremely frustrated. He could barley tell if someone walked into a room. He could not even tell if a light was on. Also, Madam Pomfrey had woken up and asked him if he heard someone sneak out last night.

       "That stupid girl is probably passed out somewhere. If she didn't want my help, then fine, I wont give it to her!" Then she stormed back out.

       'Who was that girl anyways? I don't even know what house she is in, I don't even know her name! Oh well, I will probably see—hear her again' Remus' thoughts through all of this were very confusing. 'Who's voice am I hearing at night? I have been hearing that same voice for the past week, no wait, ever since the accident. I even heard it in the dorm room. Who is it?' Remus soon drifted off to sleep again, with nothing else to occupy him, there was nothing left to do.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       That day was uneventful, and Siruis and James came to pick Remus up later that night. He would have to start classes again the next day, and having to trust James, Lily, Peter, and the worst of all, Sirius to get him around to class. They had all helped get caught up in his classes, and were going to help him through his classes.

       Remus knew he was in front of the fire in the Common Room, cause he could feel the heat of it around him. Lily was telling him about the recent lecture that everyone slept through, so she was just telling them what she remembered of it. Remus was tired even hearing it from Lily.

       "You know, its getting late, maybe we should get some sleep." Sirius' voice was the only one speaking in the Common Room. Everyone else had already gone up and were asleep.

       "That's a good idea." James said with a yawn. Everyone got up, and Sirius and Peter took one of Remus' arm each, for James was walking Lily to the girls stairway, and went up to the dorm room, leaving James to kiss Lily good-night before joining them. "I love that girl." James said when they were all up in their room.

       "We know, we know, we know." Sirius said in a fake exasperated voice. They all knew that the two lovebirds were meant for each other, and they even placed bets on what month James would pop the question. Even though he was only sixteen, his friends would not put it past him to do it anyway.

       "Can we get some sleep before you start listing the ways you love Lily?" Sirius asked in his mocking voice. James threw one of his pillows at Sirius, but shut up anyways. "Good-night everybody, and don't let the bedbugs bite." Said Sirius, this time in his motherly voice.

       "Bedbugs? Are they poisonous?" That was Peter. He was always afraid of everything.

       "Will everyone just shut up now please?" James sounded irritated. They soon all fell asleep, with two silent visitors, one unknown of the others presence, watching over them until late into the night.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       So many things happened the next day, Remus could not even remember half of them. They had only had 4 classes. Although 2 of them were with the Slytherins. The first class was Potions, and what a class that was.

       When Remus woke up, he was meet with Sirius' voice telling him that Lily and James were off on some Prefect duties, and he had no clue where Peter was, so it was up to him to get Remus to class. This will be classified as the first mistake. Sirius made them get lost by paying to much attention to Remus and making sure he didn't trip, that he got them lost 3 times and 20 minutes late to Professor Tettleburn's class. She spent the rest of the class time lecturing them on how to get to class on time.

       The next class was Divination, and Remus only had this class with James and Sirius, for Lily and Peter took Arithmancy. Mistake number two. James and Sirius had to stop and plant a dungbomb in a Slytherins bag, and Remus had no idea what was going on. He just heard someone yelling and then being drug by two people into the classroom. The rest of the class was just listening to Professor What's-Her-Name predict so and so's death.

       The third class was Charms, with the Slytherins again. This was the only class that Remus did not have problems in all day. Professor Flickwick had them practicing all of the charms they had learned up to this point and told them to work in groups of two. James and Remus worked together while Sirius and Lily did the same leaving Peter to let some Slytherin place who knows what kind of charm. That class went well, and also pretty quick. 

       They then went to lunch, the last class of the day was Transfiguration and that was their only class after lunch. Remus was escorted to lunch like he was escorted to all of his other classes, by all of his friends surrounding him. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out how to eat his lunch and figure out where everything was on his plate, by he got the hang of it, eventually. 

       Transfiguration. That was a fun type of disaster. They had the class again with the Ravenclaws, who bothered Remus with questions of how he could bare the fact that he could not read or study or anything at all. His friends soon came to his rescue by charming one of their classmates into a flying pig. Even though Remus could not see what the kid looked like, just imagining in made him crack up into laughter. And although Remus could not see, he felt like he was being watched. He felt so sure, that the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "Hey guys, was there someone watching us?"

       "Remus, the whole class was watching either us or that Ravenclaw. So I have no clue what you mean." James was in a good mood for the day now, as was Sirius. They had not been able to play any pranks on anyone lately because of Remus' condition, but all of them were happy to see those two return to normal at least. 

       "What I meant was if someone was watching us that did not seem to care about the prank. Someone who was just watching us."

       "Now that you mention it Rem," Lily said as they were walking down the hall. The conversation had picked up again after class, and now Lily seemed to remember something. "There was this one girl who wasn't laughing at all and didn't seem to care about anything. She was watching you guys though. I have never seen her before either. I think she was in Ravenclaw, but I heard someone say they saw her in the Gryffondor Common Room. She probably just has a boyfriend in our house or something."

       "Yeah Lil," Remus replied. "your probably right, almost always are. "It sounded reasonable. A lot of people let their boyfriends or girlfriends into their Common Room. "Still, I am wondering what is going on around here."

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

       "You will find out soon enough, my dear Moony. Soon enough. Although too soon for you I am afraid." The speaker vanished quickly, only one person hearing the voice. And as before, that voice replied to the vanished figure.

       "And you will finally know defeat. You will no longer plague the dreams of many. And I will have the revenge I so rightfully deserve, and have been waiting for, for so long. Mon soeur est tres bete. Au revoir, till our derniere rendez-vous.

That figure left again, following the dimming sun down the horizon, where no one would find-who ever it was.

       *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. We have been practicing so much, then playing in tournaments, I have barley had time to sleep. Anyway, I want lets say…8 new reviews before I put the next chapter up. It may take a while because we have two games this week followed by an Easter Week tournament, then a pretty much family reunion type of celebration on Easter where my dad and I must defend our horse-shoe champion title. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for listening to my ramblings and excuses.


	8. A friend just realized, and questions st...

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except 49 cents.

Summary: If you have read this far and still don't know what the story is about, I feel sorry for you.

Authors Notes: Ok, I only got about 5 reviews for the last chapter, but I will post this one anyway. I meant it though, 8 reviews or the next chapter does not come up!!! Well, on to the story.

Chapter 8 

A friend just realized, and questions still unanswered

     The week had passed quickly, and it was now around 11 am on Saturday, with only about 10 people out of bed. Two of those people were Lily, and her dorm mate and best girl friend, Ganymede. Both girls loved to stay in shape, and the way they did it was by running around the castle grounds each morning, running anywhere from 2 miles to 15. To them, running was not exercise, it was a means of freedom, mediation in their own way. It helped them clear their minds, sort their thoughts, get away from everything, and just catch up on the others life. Running brought these two girls together, just because they loved to run. It was their release. Ganymede and Sirius also got along pretty well because of their names and astronomy. Sirius being a Dog Star, and Ganymede being one of Jupiter's moons.

     "Hey Gan, are you going home for Christmas break next month?" Lily asked as the two stretched by the lake that morning during one of their little breaks.

     "Probably not. I mean, I miss everybody like crazy, except for my parents and siblings. I can't be around them to long before I want to…." She cut off there, but Lily knew what she would say anyways. One thing Lily hoped she never had to face was a household like Gan's. It wasn't that her parents and siblings abused her in anyway, but the were perfectionists, and put way too much pressure on Gan. It was a little too much for her, but she still handled it very well, most of the time that is.

     "Have you noticed anyone around our crazy little group lately? Remus said something about feeling like we were being watched. What do you think?" Lily had decided to ask her friend earlier this morning about this subject. Ganymede marched to the beat of a drum that no one ever heard. She sometimes hung around with the Maurders, they all got along great, but people just weren't her thing. She took pride in her loaner status, although she got along with everyone except Slytherins and the gossip girls. Gan was the school mystery, and mysteries were what Gan loved.

     "Well, yes and no. Everyone in school had been watching you guys because of Remus being blind. You also know as well as I do that a lot of girls fancy Remus. Its kinda like they are offering their sympathy by watching him and being ready to help when ready. I know that I have been following you guys a lot more that I usually do. Especially when we have a class with the snakes. A lot of people like Remus and don't want to see him get hurt or cursed, by the Slytherins that is." Gan had helped her figure out where Remus was every month and also what he did, she was the only other one outside the group that knew, and Lily had told the others that she knew too. They did not seem to mind, for she was one of the most loyal people they ever knew, she was just by herself a lot.

     "I know, but I mean, does it seem like anyone is stalking us or something like that?"

     "Not really. I mean people are following you guys a lot lately, but not the way you mean. But I will keep an eye out. I wont let anything happen to my fab. Five." Her voice was joking at the last statement, but Lily knew she meant every word. Ganymede took almost 4 years for all of them to be her real friends, but when she made friends, she made them for life. She would rather die than let any of them get hurt.

     "Its almost lunch. You wanna go in and see the people who are just waking up compared to us being up and running at 5 am? Or do you wanna run some more?" Gan could run for days if she wanted to. She never kept track of how long she ran, but the girl could run.

     "Lets go around the lake one more time, it will only take about 20 minutes." Lily said, she felt like she needed to run.

     "Ok, lets go." The two girls started off on a quick jog around the lake.

     *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

     "Where's Lily?" James asked as he, Sirius, and Remus sat down in the Great Hall.

     "Where is she always in the morning? Out running with Gan. Those two get me tired with all that running. However, you must hand it to them, those girls look good because of it." Sirius thought about Lily and Ganymede's looks, while James looked at him sternly.

     "Yes, Lily had a good body, but you better be picturing Gan in that mind of yours, or you will be in for a world of hurtin."

     "Is somebody getting jealous?" Sirius questioned his friend.

     "Will you two just shut up? If I have kept track correctly, which I am sure that I have, you two have had this same conversation for the same amount of time James and Lily have been together." Remus had heard this conversation way too many times. It was their morning ritual. Lily and Ganymede took this time to show up, sweaty, a little out of breath, and hungry.

     "Hey Lils, how far did you guys run today?" James asked his girlfriend.

     "Oh, what was it, 20 times around the lake? Something like that." Lily looked around and laughed at the boy's gapping mouths. "That's not far when you run as much as we do." Gan was quietly laughing to herself while the boys just shut their mouths.

     "You know Lils, me and you could exercise other ways." James said with a mischief glint in his eye.

     "Oh James, when you are old enough to know what those things are, I will think about it." Lily shot back with laughter in her eyes. The two soon joined in on the laughter that had erupted from their little group. When the laughter had died down a bit, Lily kissed James on his cheek and everyone got back to eating.

     "You now Lil," Remus spoke up, "I could always tell James what you told me about yourself and a certain—"

     "Remus shut up before I hurt you!" Lily's face had turned red from embarrassment, with Remus and Ganymede laughing their heads off and James, Sirius, and Peter just looking at them confused, but Sirus and Peter joined in the laughter when they saw how red Lily was, they both knew there was an interesting story behind it all. James just looked at Lily with a smile, put his arms around her, kissed her forehead, and they both laughed with the rest.

     Remus was happier than he had been in a long while. Just being around his friends, laughing and joking around, it felt so good. 'Maybe some things wont change' he thought as Gan finished telling one of her trademark jokes. Remus smiled. 'This is something no on can change.' The group stayed together all day, usually laughing their heads off.


	9. Joke Time in the Common Room

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Authors Notes: Ok people, sorry it took so long with the last chapter, softball, motorcycle riding, and school are killing me. Anyways, the action should pick up a bit in the next chapter, this is just one that I have had in my mind forever. And sorry about the very much detailed description with Ganymede, she is a character I have had in my head since I started writing in general, and I finally put her in a story, it only took me about 5 years. Anyway, this chapter is an attempt at humor, but you hurt and angst lovers don't worry, that will be coming soon! On with the story.

Chapter 9 

Joke Time In The Common Room

     The weekend was gone, and Monday was here, leaving the laughter behind, with the dread of class ahead. Everyone was at breakfast, Lily and Gan had finished their run early, and Remus was still laughing, for Gan seemed to never run out of jokes. 'She had been hanging around us more than usual lately. Oh well, she's a good friend and can make anyone laugh.' Remus didn't really mind her hanging around, for she had been all of their friends since first year, she was the fires person Remus met, but she was by herself a lot too, but that was just the way she was, no one could help what the were. No one rally understood Gan, 'how could they? She's alone one minute, then jumping into the middle of the scene the next. Oh well, we have always thought she had been dropped on her head as a baby one to many times.' Remus smiled at the thought of baby Gan being dropped, then jumping up and doing some Kung Fu on whoever dropped her, it was very possible that happened knowing Gan.

     "Come on, lets get to class. We don't want to make the prefects aka the lovebirds late for class and make them give each other detentions where they will probably make out the entire—"

Lily hit Gan upside her head while James and Sirius were laughing, although James was a little pink from embarrassment. Peter and Remus just smiled at them, for this type of thing was daily.

     The group left the Great Hall and went off to class. Professor Blackhalls was the meanest Herbology teacher the school had ever seen. She was always yelling at them not to hurt her poor little misunderstood living creatures. Most people fell asleep in her class, for she mostly lectured about pretty much nothing. No one actually learned anything in her class except two things: to never touch her plants or you will be expelled, and who was dating who because the gossip girls loved this class. The Maurders and the girls took this time to talk amongst themselves about pretty much nothing. By the time the class was over, Lily had to wake everyone up because they had fallen asleep. Lily herself had barley waken up in time to hear what the homework was. They had a half hour break before their next class, so they decided to go to the Common Room with the rest of the Gryffondors, everyone except the first and second years had this break.

      After about 15 minutes of everyone just yelling and laughing, Gan had an idea. "Excuse me everybody," the entire room quieted down and looked at her as she stood on top of one of the chairs by the fire. "I would like to start a tradition from now on. Every Monday break will now be known as joke time. I will tell a joke around this time every week. Who would like me to start this tradition?" Everyone in the room knew Gan, therefore everyone in the room eagerly raised their hands, some people (the Maurders) raised both hands. "Ok, well let joke time begin!" Gan walked back and forth, thinking of a good joke to start things off with, then her eyes lit up, and even blind Remus could probably see the light bulb over her head. "Perfect" she said, then resumed her spot on top of the chair.

     "Ok, one day, three women die together in an accident and go to heaven. And when they get there, St. Peter says, 'We have only one rule here in heaven… don't step on the ducks!' So they enter heaven, and sure enough, there are ducks all over the place. It is almost impossible not to step on a duck, and although they try their best to avoid them, the first women accidentally steps on one. Along comes St. Peter with the ugliest man she ever saw. St Peter chains them together and said, 'Your punishment for stepping on a duck is to spend eternity chained to this ugly man!'

     "The next day, the second women accidentally steps on a duck, and along comes St Peter, who doesn't miss a thing, and with him is another ugly man. He chains them together with the same punishment as the first women.

     "The third women has observed all this and, not wanting to be chained for all eternity to an ugly man, is very, _very_ careful where she steps. She manages to go months without stepping on any ducks, but one day St Peter comes up to her with the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on…come on girls, you know who I am talking about, the guy that makes ever female of any species from ages 3 to 150 turn their heads. Well, anyway, St Peter chains them together and leaves without saying a word.

     "The women stares up at him and remarks, 'I wonder what I did to deserve being chained to you for all eternity?' And the guys says, 'Well, I don't know what you did, but I steeped on a duck.'"

     Laughter erupted around the room, with a couple of girls yelling stuff like, "That was wrong" or "That's mean", then you could hear Sirius say, "That poor guy" and was hit by Lily and about 5 other girls. This only made people laugh harder.

     Ganymede was proud of herself. She didn't care about making anyone in the room laugh, expect for Remus, and it looked like he could barley breath because he was laughing so hard, there were also tears in his sightless eyes, 'Maybe, just maybe, Remus could be spared.' They all started to leave to go to their next classes, which Gan did not have with the rest. She said good-bye to them as they walked out to their Care of Magical Creatures class, and Gan went off to Muggle Studies. 'Don't try to think about what you may have to do. If he must die, then he must die, then he must die. Your mission must always come first. Never forget that' 'I wont, I wont' 'You are arguing with yourself' 'Oh' Ganymede was by herself for the rest of the day, no one seemed to care, why would they, she liked it by herself, but then no one would know she was planning something, something big and nothing but trouble.

     *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

STAY TUNED ON THIS WEB SITE FOR MORE, AND DON'T CHANGE THAT CHANNEL. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. A Prophcey or a Warning?

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Authors Notes: Ok people, this is a little short, sorry, I have been really busy and tired and all that other crap. And if you want to know who one of the mysterious people is, please read on.

Chapter 10 A Prophecy or a Warning? 

That night, Remus awoke, he didn't think any of the others were awake, it was too quiet, was too quiet. Someone else was awake in here, someone watching Remus, he could feel it. "Who's there?" he whispered into the darkness.

"There will come a time

When the past, present, and future collide.

Dreams of pain

Dreams of fright

All will be shown in the light

A meeting will take place

Right in front of your face

Friends, traitors, and the long dead

Will meet again a long this thread

Your star may be bright tonight

But there are still many cold, dark, and cloudy nights

The creature in the meadow

Intelligent, mischief, caring and strong

In due time will be long gone

The lone one will never be the same

And will never step into the fame

And at last, the one you will hate

Will give his life for his snake

Two have not been mentioned

The single flower in the meadow

The green eyed boy so far from home

The past made the first steps

The present is filled with regrets

The future, no one can be sure

For the future will only win

If you step into deaths din"

The voice stopped and Remus was sure no one was in the room now, even though he could not see, he just knew. Somehow, whatever the person said was stuck in his head, 'Was that some sort of prophecy? Or was it some weird warning?' Remus did not go to sleep again that night. But spent the rest of the time trying to decide what the message was.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The figure snuck back into her dorm room, placed the Invisibility Cloak back to where she found it, and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face, and whispered before she drifted off into unconsciousness. "Revenge is a dish best severed cold. What better time that winter?"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

There were only two people at Hogwarts who were still awake, Remus was thinking about whatever that person had said, and also a figure watching him, alone in the night hidden under an Invisibility Cloak. Finally understanding what Harry meant when he said that she might not come back, what he meant is she night never be born.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

AN: Sorry it's so short. Please review anyway, they inspire me to write faster!!!


	11. Fustration

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am making no money.

Notes: I am so sorry this took so long. But I do have the next couple of chapters coming up soon! Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 11 

Frustration

Everyone was in the Great Hall that morning. James and Lily were talking about some thing they had to do after classes because of their prefect duties. Sirius was helping Peter with his Transfiguration homework, and Remus was lost in thought.

'Who was that person?' he wondered. He could not get it out of his mind. 'What is going on around here? Something is up I know something is. What if something happens and I can't see to help them. What if its one of my friends? How do I warn them or help them if I cane see a damn thing?' Remus was frustrated. He hated being blind, He felt so helpless, even though his friends are by his side, and at times, epically because they are by his side. Even blind, he could tell people and his friends looked at him with pity.

The rest of the day, things went as they usually did. Everyone seemed a little distant today for some reason, no one questioned them about it, they just thought that it was just one of those days. Ever since Remus became blind, everyone seemed affected by it.

That night was also like every other night Remus had had for a while everyone else was asleep while he lay awake, alone with his thoughts.

Remus finally fell asleep around 1:30 am, his exhaustion finally taking over, never knowing of the invisible figure watching his every move.

She walked toward his sleeping figure, and put one of her hands on his forehead. "I am sorry, ma pere, I have the world to take care of, I must do what is best for everyone, not just my father. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Sirius, and all of the others are depending on me," she started, and something fell on Remus' face, a tear. She was crying. "Harry told me that I couldn't let my emotions get in the way, he also said, that if this worked, I may not remember it when I went back, if I ever did, and if I am ever born again." The only sound in the room was that of the scuffling of her taking off her invisibility cloak, revealing an almost split image of Remus, only with female features and longer hair. "I still remember holding you in my arms after the attack, you told me that you were proud of me, always have and always would be. And on matter what, always do what I felt I had to do, and not to regret it. You died that night, lying in my arms. Then Peg took off, she had found a time turner, determined to stop everything from happening. She is watching you dad, but so am I. I will look out for you, and do what I have to do, even if it means killing someone I once held dear, or still do." She paused for a moment to take him in, how different he looked. "There is one thing I must do, for I hate seeing you like this." She took out her wand, and hovered it above Remus' head. "Sentaim charlais meta bighenisem," she said, nothing appeared to happen, but a satisfied smile appeared on her face. "I must go now papa, I will see you soon, but no matter what happens you will still not see me," with those final words, she picked up the Invisibility Cloak, put it on, and walked out of the room, also unaware that one of the Maurders was awake, one who had heard every work she had said, and now had an evil grin of satisfaction on his face.

`````````````````````````````````````````````

When Remus awoke the next morning, everything was as it had been for a while now, completely dark. His friends somewhat helped him get dressed, he still could not find his way to his dresser. They then waited for Gann and Lily in the Common Room to go to breakfast.

"There you guys are, come on, I am hungry," said Sirius as James walked over and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Come on, come on, gotta eat, gotta eat." Gan finally smacked Sirius on the head to shut him up.

Remus allowed himself a small smile, then started to get up, only to collapse because of a sharp pain in his head.

"Remus?" everyone questioned.

Remus opened his eyes, fighting against the pain, and discovered that he could see. Then the pain increased, and Remus passed-out, once again giving in to the darkness.

``````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Ok, ok, between homework and finals and practice and softball picking up and everything else, I never had a chance to type this stuff up. I already have chapter 14 done. But I don't have the time to type it up! Now, I want five reviews for this chapter or I won't post another. Peace Out.


	12. The Rat Understands

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Rat Understands 

Peter watched as everyone carried Remus up to the Medical Wing, but he stayed behind in the Common Room. His thoughts drifted back to a girl's voice, more importantly what she said, while she thought they were all asleep, but he wasn't. And he heard. His master had been telling him of Remus' power, but mixed in with what this girl said, Remus seemed to be something of a great importance in the future. Peter was curious though how did this girl get this far back in time if Remus was her father? And who is Peg? It sounds like the consultation Sirius…no way, she cant be, not the same, we have know her for years, is it possible? Can one of their closest friends be trying to kill Remus? She wouldn't, its not possible, not her. Peter's thoughts were in turmoil. 'She was the one person everyone could trust, wasn't even capable of something like this, but no one would believe it if I turned traitor too, and I work for the master, but I am the traitor.' Peter slowly walked toward the Medical Wing to join his friends and the traitor.

`````````````````````````````````

She followed behind Sirius and James as they carried Remus to the Medical Wing, Lily by her side. All were worried about their friend she was just getting angry. 'I knew she would follow me, she was always so protective of her father, she must not ruin all that I have been working on for the past year. My brother must die, once and for all.' She was now staring at the 16-year-old version of her brother, lying on the bed with Madam Pomfrey looking him over trying to find out what caused him to pass out. 'My niece must die. There is no way around it. Anyway, after I kill her father, she wouldn't even be born. It's the perfect plan' she thought. She resisted with everything she had to not smile. All she did was continue to stare at the figure on the bed. She slowly slipped to the back of the group, pulled out a bottle of water from her school robe, then took a drink. 'I will need to make more pretty soon,' she thought as she put her polyjuice potion back in her robe.

`````````````````````````````````````

AN: Short I know I know. I'm sorry! I just now say the fifth review come up for chapter 11. I want 5 more before I post the next part. I am holding it ransom. I already have it written. It is short too, but Chapter 14 will start getting into things again. I am in the middle of 50 billion things at the moment, so I am trying, but reviews speed up the process. It makes me feel wanted. So review review review!!!!!!!


	13. Seeing The Light

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13 

Seeing the Light

Remus slowly woke back up, only to find out that he would rather go back to sleep. His head hurt like it never hurt before, and everything was still dark, then he realized that he had something wrapped around his head.

"Remus," someone said… James. "You awake buddy?" he asked

"Umm, sure, why not" he answered. "Its you right James?" he questioned as an after thought, just to make sure.

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah, well sort of, and, um, yeah, just wanted to make sure that my mind wasn't playing games with me," Remus said and he then heard James sigh.

"Sirius, Lily, Gan, and Peter are all in their classes. Madam Pomfrey only let one of us stay with you, it was my turn. Everyone wanted to stay, but we all couldn't so we go in shifts," James told Remus. Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to walk in.

"Mr. Lupin, glad to see that you are awake. Now tell me, did you see anything before you passed out?" she questioned him.

"Just for a second. I think, I can't really remember that to well. My head is killing me."

"Well, I can do something about that. Here drink this."

Remus felt the cool liquid go down his throat, it didn't taste that bad either. His throat felt like it needed the cool liquid, so he drank it down fast. "How long have I been out?" he asked

"2 days," James said. Even Remus could hear the concern in his voice this time.

"Well Mr. Potter, since you can tell he is awake and safe, you can go back to class now," Madam Pomfrey stared straight at James until he nodded, "Good, and now Mr. Lupin, you need to get your rest. So get back to sleep."

Remus suddenly felt very tired, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

```````````````````

"Madam Pomfrey, he said that for a second he could see. What does that mean?" James asked Madam Pomfrey.

"James, he should not have seen anything from the results I have been seeing in the test I have been running. But still, there are too many factors to assume anything. However, things seem to finally be looking up for him."


	14. Late Night Conversations

What Blind Men See

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14 

Late Night Conversations

James, Sirius, and Lily were still in the Gryffindor Common Room late that night while everyone else was in bed. There was a quidditch match the next morning, and Lily was trying to talk James and Sirius to get some rest and stop worrying about Remus for a little bit.

"You two need your rest. Remus is fine in the Medical Wing. I know he's your friend, he is mine too, but you cannot overly worry about him. Blind or not, he can still take care of himself." Lily was very concerned herself, but she also had these two to look after. 

"Lil's, calm down. I admit, we are very worried about Remus, but personally I just can't sleep right now," James' arm was around her shoulder and she scouted closer to him.

"Me either." Sirius said, still staring at the fire. "But you are right, we do need to rest James."

"I know, but I think I will stay down here for a little bit longer," James replied.

"I am going up. See you later James. And don't you two go and do something I would do now," he said with a mischief grin. Lily threw a pillow at him as he left. Then both James and Lily cuddles together and just relaxed in each other's arms.

"How was he doing when he woke up earlier?" Lily asked. James automatically knew who she was talking about.

"He seemed a little confused, and in some pain. He said he had a headache. He didn't stay awake that long. He went back to sleep pretty quick and Madam Pomfrey kicked me out. He seemed like himself if that's what you mean. He was just a little confused and I am rambling so I will just shut up now." He then looked down to avoid looking in Lily's eyes while she giggled a bit.

"James, its ok. One of your best friends is in the Hospital Wing and is hurting and cant even see. You don't need to keep your macho side up all the time. Just relax. Remus will be fine. He always is in the end." Lily said with confidence she only somewhat felt.

James looked down at her and smiled. He was lucky to have a girlfriend who understood him. "Thanks Lil's. I needed that. And I know he will be alright, but I just have this feeling that…I don't know. I just have this feeling." He was silent as he took his eyes off Lily and stared into the fire, which was slowly dying down. "Look, Lil. I need to get some sleep, you do too. It must be hard work rooting us on from the sidelines. You need all the energy you can get," he said with a smile.

"Oh but it is. I am usually a nervous wreak, especially when you play Slytherin, like you going to tomorrow. They are out for blood, mainly yours. I wont say to be careful because you don't seem to know what that means," he blushed and looked down for a second, although he did have this funny little small smile on his face. "But I will say find that snitch fast and dodge those bludgers. I don't want my boyfriend to get all beat up. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." James replied then helped her up and walked her all the way to her room, then kissed her. "Good-nite Lily." He said as he slowly backed away.

"Good-nite James," she said as she slowly got into her room and slowly closed the door, not taking her eyes off him until the door would not allow her to see him anymore. She was soon in bed, thinking about how lucky she was to have her friends, even if they did have bad luck occasionally. She soon drifted off to sleep, still unaware of the traitor in that very same room.

````````````````````

AN: Sorry this took so long. I will try my best to get the next part up soon, but reviews make me go faster. Please hit the review button or e-mail me at Crusher9@aol.com. Ne ways, I will shut up now. Tell me what you think!


	15. Even I'm Confused, But Lets Have Some Fu...

What Blind Men See  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Authors notes: IM SORRY!!!!!!!!! First we got a new computer, then our new one wouldnt let me  
type anything, then it would, the I couldn't get it off the mainframe, and now I have to type everything  
on my lab top and upload everything this way.  
Now, some of you are saying that you are confused, well so am I. Believe me, this story is all making  
sense in my head.   
  
  
Chapter 15  
Even I'm Confused, But Lets Have Some Fun  
  
A week went by with nothing happening. Remus was released from the hospital wing. He still  
couldn't see anything, Madam Pomfrey said that could happen. Things were sort of returning to normal.  
Gan gathered everyone in the common room again. It had become a weekly event. The only thing  
Remus knew was it had something to do with the difference between women and men. He was curious  
about what she had to say about that. Now she stood on top of the coach and began to speak.  
"Okay everybody. I would like to start with 16 pieces of advice to be passed on to all of your  
future daughters. One, Don't imagine you can change a man,-unless he's in diapers."  
"You got that right!" yelled Sirius.  
"Two, what do you do when your boyfriend walks out? You shut the door."  
"Hey!" Sirius interrupts again.  
"Three, if they put a man on the moon-they should be able to put them all up there." All the  
guys are now yelling. "Four, never let you mans mind wander-its to little to be out there alone." More  
yelling. "Five, go for younger men. You might as well, they never mature anyways."  
"Hey ladies, how you doin?" Sirius said and everyone laughed.  
"Six, men are all the same-they just have different faces, so that you can tell them apart."  
"Some of ours better then others wouldn't you say ladies?"  
"Seven, definition of a bachelor; a man who has missed the opportunity to make some women  
miserable."  
"I object to that."  
"Here here!"  
"Eight, women don't make fools of men-most of them are the do-it-yourself types."  
"We're reliable."  
"That's a bunch of crap."  
"Nine, the best way to get a man to do something is to suggest they are too old for it."  
"I don't like it, but I am going to have to agree with that one."  
"Ten, love is blind, but marriage is a real eye-opener."  
"I don't get it."  
"Eleven, if you want a committed man, look in a mental hosiptal."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Twelve, remember a sense of humor does not mean that you tell him jokes. It means that you  
laugh at his."  
"Who says we want them with a sense of anything?"  
"That's the only one's that you could get to go out with you anyway." yelled James. Everyone  
laughed. A few girls looked offended.  
"Thirteen, found on a bumper sticker: IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST IN BED, SLEEP IN  
THE KITCHEN."  
"Amen"  
"Fourteen, if he asks you what sort of books your interested in, say 'check books'."  
"Wait a minute!"  
"Fifteen, sadly, all men are created equal."  
"OBJECTION!!!!!!!!"  
"Shut up Sirius."  
"And finally, sixteen, the children of Israel wandered around the desert for 40 years, Even in  
biblical times, men still wouldn't ask for directions. That's all for tonight, thank you!" She walked out of  
the common room, with an applause behind her.  
"That was new." Remus said.  
"Yes, usually Sirius is laughing his head off, now he looks offended." James said.  
'They all seem on edge today, probably because tonight's a full moon. Afraid of upsetting me. I  
am still hurting from what I did to myself last time. What I really need to do is stop talking to myself.  
Not only that, but stop having conversations with myself.' Remus just now noticed that James was  
calling him. "Sorry James, what did you say?"  
"I just asked if you were awake, you spaced out on us for a sec there."  
"Oh, I was just thinking," Remus replied.  
"Hey guys, were going to be late for Charms if we don't hurry." Lily said.  
"That is unheard of. The Marauders being late for class! Lets go boys." They all walked off,  
keeping an eye on Remus as he kept up with them.  
****************  
Gan was making her way to Charms class also. Only alone.  
"Aunt Peg, why are you doing this?" asked a voice from nowhere.  
"Aww, if it isn't my darling niece. I wasn't exactly sure who followed me back, but I had a  
feeling it was you. Your just as annoying as your father." she said.  
"Maybe we just don't like you." the voice replied. Then continued, "what did you do with the  
real Ganymede?"  
"Relax, she is still alive. She is just a little tied up at the moment," she said with a small smile on  
her face. "How much longer your father will be alive however, I cannot say. The both of you ruined  
everything."   
"You tried to take over the world, dear aunt. We stopped you. What else could we do, just let  
you take it?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, please. You are the worst excuse for an aunt. Scratch that, for a person. You travel back  
in time to kill your own brother. Nice little sibling rivalry."  
"I would watch it if I were you young lady. No one knows who you are, or that you are even  
here, no one would notice it if you turned up missing, especially with that invisibility cloak."  
"Is that a threat, aunt?" the voice asked, with venom in her voice. 'I don't mind her killing me,  
just as long as I kill her first.'  
"My dear, dear niece. You are so young and naive. You have been brainwashed. Your father is  
nothing more or less than a monster. I am surprised is took you this long. You must see it by now."  
"You're the only monster I know about. Going back in time to kill your own brother. Nice  
timing by the way. Going back to when he wouldn't have been able to see you."  
"Yes, it was one of my more brilliant moments," she replied. "How did you get here anyway?  
You couldn't have traveled this far back in time with a time turner? I mean you could have, but that  
would have been insane. Although, there always has been this crazy look in your eyes."  
"You don't need to know how I got here, only that I am here and I am going to take you out.  
Harry told me what little he knew about you after the war, what lengths you would go to. You don't  
scare me, and you wont win."  
"My dear niece, if there is only one thing I have learned over the years, it is this. There never  
are any winners, just different degrees to losing."  
"What happened to you? Why do you hate my father so much?"  
"Mid, Mid, Mid, My dear girl. Don't try to understand my mind, you might get hurt." There  
was a long pause between the two family members. The elder finally broke the silence. "Now, if you  
will excuse me my invisible niece, I have a Charms lesson to attend." And she walked away.  
When her aunt was out of sight, Midnight uttered under her breath, "I can take you. Anytime,  
anywhere." Silence, then. "And quit stealing my jokes!!!!!" The corridor looked as it did before the  
conversation started, empty. Or was it?  
******************  
  
AN: Again, I am so sorry this took so long. I am at home for about two hours a day which I use to  
sleep. I promise I will try to keep the updates to at least once a month. lol. g2g. Peace Out and  
REVIEW. They make me work faster! 


	16. A Not So Friendly Friend

A Not So Friendly Friend

Authors Notes: I'M SORRY! Ok, it's been like six months since I updated, but its here now. Anyway, I would like to thank all of the reviewers who have still stuck with me. Also, I would like to thank AlyssaC7 for not letting me forget about this story. On to the story. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

          After the afternoon lessons, the group walked with Remus to the Medical Wing. Madame Pomfrey would take him to the Whomping Willow within the hour.

          "See you later Remus," James said, as they all left Remus to go down to the Common Room.

          "Yeah, later," he replied. He just wanted to get this night over with. 'I still remember last time, this isn't going to be fun.'

///////////////////////////////////////////////

          "Hey guys, I forgot about something, I'll meet up with you guys later," Gan said.

          "Ok, see ya," Lily said and the rest said similar things in goodbye.

          As soon s they were out of sight, Gan walked all the way to the dungeons and pulled down a candlestick in the middle of the hallway, after making sure no one was around, she walked through the door that had suddenly opened out of nowhere. As soon as she was through the door, it disappeared back into the wall and everything looked normal.

          Gan was hurrying down the hidden stairs, and she was…changing. She was looking much older, her black hair was changing to brown and gray, and her face was wrinkling up. By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs and ended up in a medium-sized room, she no longer looked like Gan.

          "So, you're back again," said a teenage girl who had her hands tied behind a large pole in a corner of the room.

          "Ganymede, shut up or I will put a silencing charm on you. It must be bad enough to know that no one can hear you, but what about not being able to hear yourself?" Ganymede said nothing. "That's better. Now, I just need to refill this, and I will be on my way again."

          "How long do you think you can keep this charade up? My friends are bound to eventually find something different about me." Ganymede finally spoke up. 

          "And then I will tell them that 'I am just so terribly worried about my family. With this new dark lord rising, and both my parent being Aurors,'" she took a drink of the potion, and started turning back into Ganymede, "'that I have just been trying so hard to act normal'." By the time she finished her sentence, she had completely changed. "So far, no one has noticed their friend acting remotely different. Although I do believe by the time they do notice, it will be to late to do anything, they wont even understand what's going on, or why their friend is involved. And you know what? They'll turn against you, because they think you betrayed them. When Remus is dead, they will start to put two and two together. They will know you killed him."

          "BUT I WON'T!"

          "Of course you won't," she took another swig of the potion. "But I will, and to them, its one in the same. Go ahead dear, scream and yell you're loudest at this injustice. They will never hear you and it will make you easier to deal with if you tired yourself out. Have a nice night," she said as she shut the door on her prisoner. No sound came through, but she knew her young charge was yelling her loudest.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

          Lily was just sitting in the Common Room, staring at the fire, lost in her thoughts. James was sitting next to her on the couch reading his latest copy of "Punishment Potion's Weekly" with an arm around Lily's shoulders.

          "Anyone else notice that Gan has been acting a little off lately?" Lily finally spoke up. James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at her.

          "Well, she has always been a little off her rocker, you know, couple of screws loose, or missing completely," Sirius replied. Everyone was smiling at his remarks, except Lily who again looked thoughtful.

          "Seriously, Sirius. She has been more, I don't know. She acts like herself, but then again she doesn't. It's like she's hiding something, something big. Something she doesn't want us to know about." Everyone was silent at Lily's words, but James finally spoke up.

          "Lil, I think your right. She has been different. She's herself, but then again she isn't." The other two boys just nodded at his reply and looked thoughtful. At that point, someone walked into the Common Room. It was Gan. She looked irratated. Very irratated.

          "Hey Gan, everything alright?" James asked.

          Gan smiled at James and replied, "Just fine, Mr. Potter. Just fine."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

AN: Again sorry for waiting so long, and the length of the chapter, but more will come with more reviews. So review!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, talk to you later. Peace Out.


	17. Puzzles Almost Solved

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but am becoming in debt really.

Puzzles Almost Solved

Midnight had been watching her for about a month now and she knew her aunt was going to strike tonight. Her father was at his most vunerable time, when he isn't himself, when the evil inside him comes, when he's a werewolf. She only hoped she could stop her, or everything is doomed.

"James, let's go." Sirius said as he walked into the boys dormitory that night. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

James was sitting on Remus' bed reading some piece of paper. "Huh, wh, I don't know. I found this with one of Remus' books. It's like a poem, but he put "Prophecy or Warning?" on the top."

"Let me see," Sirius said as he reached for the paper. He read it for a second, the said, "Wow, that's confusing."

James looked outside. "We have some time, lets try and figure this out. Come on, lets get Lil and Peter to help."

"Huh, ok, sure." Both walked out and they walked down into the Common Room.

When they got there, they saw Lily helping Peter with his Muggle Studies assignments. "Hey guys, look at this" James yelled. They were the only four in the room.

"James, quiet down or you'll wake everyone else up." Lily hissed at him. "What did you want us to see?" she asked in a normal tone.

"This, James found it with Remus' stuff." Sirius said as he sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"He has it labeled as "Prophecy or Warning?" Its really weird." James added.

"Let me see it." Lily said gesturing for the paper. She looked at it, then spoke up. "Ok, we have to figure this out. It says, 'There will come a time/When the past, present, and future collide.' What does that mean?"

"Maybe it's some type of interdimential malfunction or something?" Sirius questioned.

"Dimentions don't malfunction. But who knows. Look at the next lines. 'Dreams of pain/Dreams of fright/All will be shown in the light.' Well, has anyone been having any weird dreams lately?"

"No" James said

"No" Sirius said.

"Cant remember," Peter said.

"Ok then, Remus maybe. Next part. 'A meeting will take place/Right in front or your face/Friends, Traitors, and the long dead/Will meet again along this thread.' Is it just me or does this seem to connect to the beginning about the time periods colliding?"

"I think your right Lil. It does seem to connect. A meeting between 'Friends, Traitors, and the long dead' at different time periods. It would explain the ones 'long dead'" Sirius theorized.

"Wow" James said, looking at Sirius in awe.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Something intelligent actually came out of your mouth. There must be something wrong with the dimentions, you cant be our Sirius" James said with a straight face. He then leaped from his spot on the coach with Lily and landed on Sirius and yelled, "What have you done with my friend?!"

Sirius looked back at James and simply replied, "I killed him and had to take over his body to survive. Now that you know, you must also die." He threw James off him and both fell to the floor and began to wrestle. After a couple of minutes, then eacher were hit with a book.

"Will you two settle down, there are more important things to be done right now. Especially after this next part, I think its talking about Sirius." Lily said.

"Huh, what, the star part?" James asked perplexed.

"I think I can figure out the whole thing give a little—"

"Guys, come quick! Remus is loose!" Ganaymede came in yelling. She looked frantic and seemed to not care who heard her talk about Remus.

The guy's face went pale and they all raced outside.

Lily looked panicked, but after a second looked thoughtful. "Gan, when did you find out about Remus?"

"Umm, uh, I figured it out!" Gan had that deer in the headlights look in her eyes for a moment, then it was covered up again.

"Ok, that I can accept, but what about Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? James had to tell me about that one. It was impossible to figure out."

Gan's face changed. It now had an evil look that Lily had never seen on her friends face. And when she spoke, her voice changed to a slightly deeper, and harsher voice she had never heard before. "I'm sorry Lily," her face showed she was clearly not, "but you're going to make me do this." Before Lily could more or even think of uttering a spell, Gan had put her in a body bind and she fell to the ground solid as a rock. Lily felt betrayed. She couldn't believe one of her best friends was doing this to her. She just wished she could warn the others.


	18. I'm Finishing this thing

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

I'm Finishing this damn thing

Midnight saw the entire thing. She was following her aunt under the invisibility cloak. She saw her release Remus from the shack. He was going crazy. The loss of his sight was wreaking havoc on the wolf by strengthening all his already heightened senses. All the scents and sounds were violently overwhelming him. Once he got accustomed to the extent of his new abilities, he set off towards the school, already tasting the flesh and warm blood.

"Guys look!" Sirius yelled, pointing at the werewolf running towards them, and immediately transformed. Even not being able to see, his senses could be deadly to the students of the school.

Midnight started the incantination.

Pegasus could feel the magic. She knew what her niece had started. There was only one way to end this now.

It was hard, but they managed to get Remus into the Forbidden Forest. All were covered in blood. Something was happening. An arrow came out of nowhere, striking Mooney, howling and crying in pain. Padfoot and Prongs took off after him; Wormtail was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Pegasus shot the arrow, she was hit with a body bind curse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her niece running down a hallway. 'Poor kid,' she thought. 'All that work and she's too late.'

Midnight ran to where she knew her aunt was holding Ganymede and Lily. She busted through the door, not even bothering with a spell. She spotted the two girls and rushed over to them. Only Ganymede was awake. She untied them.

"Look, give this vial to Madam Pomfrey," she shoved the vial into Gan's hand. "Tell her to give it to Remus. Make sure she does no matter what his condition is. Got it?"

"Yea, but…"

"No questions. Just do it. My time has run out." And with that she ran out of the room, grabbed her aunt and disappeared.

The next morning there was a search party out for Remus. When Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore that Remus wasn't where she left him, he contacted the Professors and started a search.

Hagrid was searching the Forbidden Forest. It had been a couple of hours, and he was already starting to lose hope on finding his friend. A stag caught his attention. He didn't understand the feeling he was getting from this animal, but followed anyway when it took off; it soon disappeared, only for him to see the broken body of Remus Lupin lying on the Forest floor. Hagrid ran to him. The boy was cold. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure. 'A grim' he thought. But looking around he didn't see anything, so he went back to Remus, picked up the boy and ran towards the school.

"He has multiple cuts and bruises as always. Three broken ribs, five bruised. His left arm was pierced by a silver arrow. Headmaster, someone tried to kill him. He was able to pull the arrow out before it did fatal damage to him. However, I've done all I can, but I'm still not sure if he'll pull through." Madam Pomfrey finished telling the Headmaster all this as they watched over Remus.

"He's strong Pomp, give him a chance." Dumbledore replied although he looked grave as well.

"Madame Pomfrey, Headmaster." Ganymede spoke.

"Yes, come child. What's on your mind this ill morning?" said Dumbledore.

"I was told by someone, the one that released Lily and I, to have Madame Pomfrey give this to Remus no matter what." Fan had ran to the headmasters office as soon as she was released and left Lily with Madam Pomfrey late the night before and told him all she knew.

"And we shall. Trust is something we must give ourselves over to at this time."

Gan gave Madame Pomfrey the vial. Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, unsure if she should proceed, but his expression had not changed. She did as he wished.

It took a week for Remus to show signs of waking. James was the first to notice, and yelled for Madam Pomfrey, waking everyone else up in the process.

"Remus, hey buddy wake up." James said as Sirius tried to help Remus open his eyes.

"James…ow Sirius, back off." Remus yelled.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" Sirius replied shocked.

"Your ugly face isn't hard to forget." Came the retort from the bed.

"Wait a minute," Lily exclaimed. "That must mean you see him."

"Yea, I see him…I see him," Remus' face went from sarcastic to shocked to utter happiness. "I can see again!"

"How'd it happed?" Peter asked. Fan shrugged and everyone else looked confused.

"Well," a voice said from behind them. No one had noticed Dumbledore enter the room. "This is something only time will tell."

The events of those two months would eventually fade in their memories, just becoming another adventure in the lives of youth.

AN: IT'S OVER!!!!!! Ok, I know the ending was kind of rushed, but after about three years I just needed to get it done. I needed it off my conscience so I can now stress on finishing the other three or four unfinished tales I have out there. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
